battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Demonic Sin Ex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battleheart Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Tank is a "gamer lingo" usually in reference to WoW or any other MMORPG. These guys are specifically called Defenders. You're making Mika not a happy cat. ^_- they are more commonly known as tanks You have to assume that there are people who have played Battleheart and never played an MMORPG, let alone WoW. Some don't even know what DPS means, which helps to edit with the "(Damage-Per-Seconds)" after it. Same for: CC (Crowd Control). u got a point for the last statement, but when people think of those 'heavy' classes that dont take a lot of damage, they immedately assume it is a tank or heavy armored class. they will not, at all, call them a defender class no matter who it is. mikamobile does not call them defenders, as they have referred to the paladin as a "healer-tank hybrid" Tips, "facts" etc. Hello there, I appreciate your work for the wiki, but you are messing up the trinkets section. The article itself needs to be clean, so if you want to give new players some advices on how to use trinkets properly, please do so in the comments below. People down there are getting angry with you because you embed your "tips" in the articles. Plus, many viewers do not see it your way which is the reason to reduce to information on a wiki article to its undeniable facts, which exclude your "tips". If you want to get your tips somewhere, open a tips section and post them there. But keep in mind that you have to provide proof for your words, otherwise viewers just get irritated and misled. And that is the reason why wikis get a bad reputation. Regards, makitango Yeah, hi. I like that you're posting stuff that helps people. I really do. However, when you post comments like that (inflammatory comments), all it does is make people distrust the information that you post, and also drives people away from being helped. One thing I can't stand is know-it-alls, and even if you are on the 'dev team' as you've said, and your information is correct, there's no need to be an asshat about it. If its right, and you're nice/tolerant about it, people will give you props instead of hate in return. And no I'm not trying to be the internet police, I'm trying to help a knowledgeable person make their contributions more helpful :) Citation Hello there, First of all, thanks for coming to me with your concerns rather than partaking in an edit war or the likes. I initially cleared up a lot of stuff based on the amount of trolls that were intentionally putting false information in just to screw with people. Including just the ‘discovered by X’ at the top of the section does give the impression of somebody coming on and seeing the page, then deciding to leave their claim to the strategy before leaving. If, for the line-ups page, you want to include the fact that you were the one to submit the strategy, then you should by all means leave a signature on the appropriate sections you submitted. A link back to your page (a la your signature) where somebody could contact you means it looks less likely that somebody came in to reap the claims to the strategy, too. A strategy is something that people often come up with by themselves when playing the game, though, and the ones you submitted are not copyrighted ideas in any sense. Claiming to be the one to have discovered a glitch in the game, though, is something we very much can't confirm; even if you were the first to submit it, it doesn't mean you were the first to discover it, and certainly not the only one. I know two people (who don't know each other) who both own this game – one claimed to have stumbled across the glitch at random without knowing what it meant, and the other who had been told by a friend of his. Not that I mean to imply your submissions to the animation cancel aren't appreciated. If you want to cite your post on Baidu (where another commenter also claimed to have already known somebody else who discovered it and didn't share) as a main source of information, then you'd welcome to do that, too. Large ‘''discovered by person’ text across the top of the page without any links just seems a bit pretentious is all. Thanks. ''~Qofi 19:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Still at it Intermittently you seem still to be plastering your name along the top of the page in caps lock multiple times at once. I think you've already been told a dozen times over that citation does not work this way? Yeah, I've told you a few times and so have other members and frankly I'm not going to bother any more, considering it's obvious you know what you're doing wrong but you're just doing it anyway. * "wtf man u dont know shit about this game and ur an admin?" Furthermore you can think you know more about the game than me if you really really want to, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. The administrator's job in this case, considering the game hasn't had any new additions in quite some time to add to the wiki, is more to protect from vandalism than anything else. Especially considering people just seemed to love vandalising this wiki. In any case, what you just did on the lineup page was give yourself credit for "discovering" a combination of four characters in a game with ten characters, writing in caps lock as you do so, whilst also deleting over ten thousand words of submissions by other users. That, sir, is vandalism, and that's not welcome here. ~Qofi 16:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Once more, with feeling Okay, now you just did it yet again, with not even an attempt to explain for justification. I'm dishing out a ban now, though you should know that you can still edit your own talk page, should you suddenly realise the benefits of doing so. ~Qofi 12:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC)